The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa plant given the name ‘Vivid Violet’. Scabiosa is in the family Dipsacaceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between Scabiosa columbaria ‘Pink Mist’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,957), as the seed parent, and Scabiosa anthemifolia ‘Giant Blue’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,167), as the pollen parent. The resulting offspring were evaluated and the new invention was selected as superior.